Lo Que Siento Por Ti
by Harmony.HP2001
Summary: Todo comienza cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione deciden volver a Hogwarts, tras el termino de la Guerra Mágica, para así al fin poder tener un año tranquilo de colegio. Los tres chicos creen que será completamente sencillo su regreso, pero están completamente equivocados, porque al tener una vida normal, como cualquier mago de su edad, ellos se enfrentaran a distintos problemas.
1. Capitulo1

CAPÍTULO UNO

Veo mi reflejo en el espejo, mis rulos aún húmedos caen sobre mis hombros, mi rostro esta pálido y bajo mis ojos se hacen notorias las bolsitas de color oscuro. Niego con mi cabeza y abro mi bolso de maquillaje, saco el corrector y aplico una generosa cantidad en la zona, después procedo a pasar mi esponja. Suelto un suspiro al ver que es casi inútil porque mis ojeras se niegan a ocultarse.

Mi mirada triste viaja a mi muñeca, en donde descansa una fina pulsera de plata, fue un regalo de mis padres hace un año por mi cumpleaños. Tiene pequeños dijes muy detallados, mi favorito es el de una escoba, me recuerda a Harry.

Por mi mente pasa el recuerdo de la última vez que lo vi, cuando volvimos a casa. Nos recuerdo abrazados en el andén, cuando el me invitaba a irme con el al cuartel de la orden.

—Si sigues poniendo eso en tu rostro desaparecerán tus pecas— dice una voz detrás de mi, alzo mi vista y lo veo a través de el espejo.

Mi respiración se corta y me giro lentamente, el me regala su típica sonrisa de lado que tanto me encanta y abre sus brazos invitándome a abrazarlo. Yo doy unos pocos pasos hacia a él antes de que el enrede sus brazos en mi cintura y me atraiga completamente hacia el envolviéndome con su cuerpo.

Su olor me envuelve y sus brazos me llenan de seguridad, vuelvo mi agarre más fuerte alrededor de su cuello, me siento protegida estando con el. Lo extrañaba tanto, tenia tanto miedo de no volver a verlo.

—Estaba preocupada porque no llegabas...— murmuró contra su cuello, siento su respiración contra mi cabello antes de besar mi cabeza.

—Pero si estoy perfectamente, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, estoy aquí.

Lentamente me suelta y se sienta en mi cama, me toma de la mano y me guía para que me siente sobre sus piernas y vuelve a eso de abrazarme.

—Temía tanto que te atacaran, que no pudieras llegar— sus ojos verdes me regalan una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Pero ya estoy aquí, nena, no tienes nada de que preocuparte— me dice afianzando su agarre en mi cintura. —Siempre voy a estar contigo.

Me aferro a su cuello recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—No quiero perderte...— susurro en su oído, siento mis ojos cristalizarse ante la simple idea.

—Voy a estar contigo toda la vida, así que no tienes de un preocuparte.

Después de estar abrazados por unos minutos escucho que alguien carraspea su garganta, despego mi cabeza de el cuello de Harry donde estaba tan cómoda, giro mi cabeza a la puerta y veo a Ronald con Luna y Ginny, las ultimas dos me lanzan miradas picaras que hacen que mis mejillas se enciendan.

—Bueno ya, te dejé un tiempo a solas con ella pero yo también quiero disfrutar de mi mejor amigo, así que convivan con nosotros— suelta Ronald de manera burlona, yo siento un el rubor en mis mejillas aumenta aun más.

Me levanto de las piernas de Harry y me siento a su lado en la cama, el me rodea con un brazo pegándome a su cuerpo y abrazándome, lo dos pelirrojos se sientan en la otra cama y Luna se sienta sobre las rodillas de su novio quien la abraza por la cintura y besa su cabello.

Después de la guerra los mortífagos que habían escapado se pusieron violentos, atacando personas en la calle y torturando a los mestizos en sus propias casas. Me sentía inquieta ante la idea de que pudieran atacar a Harry o alguno de mis amigos, a las personas que considero mi familia.

Escucho la conversación que ellos mantienen sin prestarles atención realmente, siento la caricia constante de Harry sobre mi cintura. El ya está aquí, ante este pensamiento siento que aquella leve presión de pecho que tenía días atormentándome ya no está, la preocupación desapareció, me siento relajada y feliz. Muy feliz.

—Herms...— escucho la voz de Harry llamándome, volteo mi rostro para mirarlo, no escuche lo que dijo.

—Estábamos hablando de que es nuestro último año en Hogwarts— me dice Luna ubicándome en la conversación.

—Y yo te pregunté que si ya sabías que querías estudiar después— dice Ronald fulminandome con la mirada.

—Estás muy distraída...— murmura Harry besando mi frente, yo siento el calor ya acostumbrado en mis mejillas.

—Aún no he decidido que haré— digo bajando mi mirada a mis manos, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Desde hace un par de semanas estuve dándole muchas vueltas al tema, se que todos esperan que tome medimagia o que quiera enseñar, pero la verdad es que eso no es lo que me gustaría hacer, quiero ayudar y cuidar a las personas, defenderlas de todo el mal qué hay aún.

—Oye Harry ¿y donde vivirás cuando termine la escuela?— pregunta Luna con su vocecita soñadora.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, ni siquiera pensé que fuera a salir vivo de...

—Harry— lo reprendo con la voz cortada, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, estoy demasiado sensible últimamente.

—Es verdad Hermione, no hice planes porque no sabía si estaría aquí o no.

Me levanto de la cama soltándome de su agarre y camino hasta la ventana, siento mis lagrimas caer, clavo mi vista en algún punto del jardín y no regreso la vista hacia ellos.

—Deberíamos hacer algo, los esperamos abajo mientras decidimos— dice Ginny con prisa en su voz, escucho como los tres van hasta la puerta y comienzan a bajar las escaleras.

El silencio inunda la habitación, un momento después siento como los fuertes brazos de Harry rodean mi cintura para después pegarme a su cuerpo y enterrar su nariz en mi cabello. Alzó una de mis manos para limpiar mis mejillas y respiro hondo, debo tranquilizarme, el está bien.

—Lo siento, hermosa— es todo lo que el dice depositando un beso en mi coronilla.

—No podría vivir si tú no estás, duele demasiado tan solo imaginarlo...

—Lo se, Herm. Pero estoy aquí contigo, y te prometo que no me voy a ir, vamos a ir a Hogwarts a pasar un año tranquilo, luego volveremos a Londres y me ayudarás a elegir una casa para que nos mudemos...

—¿Mudarnos?— pregunto con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, me giro para mirarlo y el asiente con su cabeza.

—Si Hermione, yo se que tú tienes la casa de tus padres pero no me siento cómodo con la idea de tu viviendo sola, así que te irás conmigo y así yo podré cuidarte— me dice, parece muy seguro de que voy a irme con el.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, Harry, pero no— digo firme, cuando el va a interrumpirme hago una seña con mi mano indicándole que guarde silencio. —No es tan fácil para ninguno de los dos, porque el día de mañana conocerás a alguien, te enamorarás y cuando te cases con alguien yo tendré que irme, ademas de que...

Pero el no me deja proseguir, pone su mano en mi boca, callándome. Niega con su cabeza varías veces, pasa su mano por mi rostro haciéndome sentí unas extrañas cosquillas.

—Yo no me casare con nadie, Hermione, así que no pongas excusas, no te dejaré vivir sola. Vamos a ser solo tú y yo.

Niego con media sonrisa en mi rostro, Harry nunca se da por vencido.

—Lo mejor va a ser que hablemos de esto en otro momento, aun falta mucho para que salgamos de la escuela, ni siquiera hemos vuelto— digo soltando una risita nerviosa.

—Ya te convenceré, ya verás— dice con una sonrisa ya arrogante en sus labios.

Me atrae hasta su pecho para abrazarme y nos quedamos así por unos minutos, lo extrañaba tanto. Besa mi cabeza antes de alejarse un poco de mi de nuevo, me observa.

—Molly tenía razón, estás más delgada.

—Eso no es verdad— digo haciendo un ridículo puchero con mis labios.

—Lo es y no quiero que te enfermes, así que vamos a que comas algo— dice tomándome de la mano para después avanzar a la puerta.

—Ni siquiera sabes si ya comí, tal vez tú tienes hambre y me utilizarás como excusa para que Molly te preparé algo delicioso.

—Tal vez eso sea verdad, pero eso no significa que no debas alimentarte.

Cuando llegamos a la planta baja vemos a los chicos sentados en la sala, Ron y Luna se dan cortos besos mientras que Ginny lee un libro muggle que le preste. Harry y yo vamos hasta la cocina, ahí se encuentran Bill y Fleur tomando una taza de café, Molly esta de espaldas a nosotros viendo el correo.

—¿Qué tal la sorpresa, Hermione?— me pregunta Fleur, por muy sorprendente que parezca ella mejoró su inglés y ahora ya no se nota su acento.

—Maravillosa— respondo dando un suspiro, Harry arrastra la silla hacia atrás para que me siente.

Molly se gira hacia nosotros, nos regala una sonrisa maternal, mete su mano en el delantal que siempre trae atado a la cintura y saca su varita, con un movimiento de esta prende el fuego debajo de una olla.

—Que bueno que bajaron ya chicos. Hermione, cariño, ¿ya tienes hambre?— me pregunta amable, siento mis mejillas arder.

—Con o sin hambre ella comerá algo por mi, Molly— dice Harry moviendo su cabeza con suficiencia haciendo que Molly se ría.

Después de unos minutos Molly nos sirve una rica sopa, yo al principio no la veo con mucho apetito, pero después de probarla no pude dejar de comerla hasta que me termine todo el plato.

—Esto estaba delicioso— dice Harry haciendo un sonido de satisfacción, sus bonitos ojos verdes me observan con interés, pasa una mano por mi mejilla acariciándome.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto después de unos minutos en los que no deja de mirarme fijamente.

—Es que soy muy afortunado de tenerte— me dice haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo. —Me encanta que te sonrojas cuando te digo cualquier cosa.

Escondo mis cara entre mis manos, mi sonrojo es muy evidente. Harry siempre toma cualquier oportunidad que tiene para hacerme sonrojar. Cuando siento que mi cara pierde un poquito de color levanto la mirada.

—¿Quieres salir un rato a caminar?— me pregunta tomando mi mano, yo asiento con mi cabeza.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y lavamos los platos, la señora Weasley insistió en que ella podía hacerlo luego con magia pero igual lo hicimos. Luego fuimos hasta la sala y vimos a Ronald dormido con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Luna mientras ella leía un libro y acariciaba su cabello. Cuando entramos en la habitación la rubia levantó la cabeza para vernos.

—Vamos al lago, queríamos ver si querían venir con nosotros, pero creo que no...- murmuró lo último viendo cómo Ron suelta un fuerte ronquido. Harry y yo reímos por lo bajo.

—Es mejor no despertarlo— dice ella con una mirada de disculpa.

—Está bien, volveremos en un rato— dice el ojiverde comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta.

—Adiós chicos, disfruten el atardecer.

Harry y yo salimos de la madriguera por la puerta del frente, caminando con tranquilidad con nuestras manos entrelazadas, caminamos por un rato hasta adentrarnos en el pequeño bosque que colinda con el terreno de la madriguera. Íbamos en silencio, giro un poco mi rostro para verlo, se ve sereno, hundido en sus pensamientos.

—Me hubiera gustado pasar tu cumpleaños contigo, Harry...— sus ojos esmeraldas se giran inmediatamente a verme, hago una mueca triste y miro hacia el césped.

—No es la gran cosa, Herms, lo pase con Remus, Tonks y Teddy.

Me guía hasta un árbol, un poco más grueso que los demás, y ahí nos sentamos bajo la sombra de este, uno a lado del otro.

—Aún así, era un día especial para ti...

—Hermione, tú siempre estás conmigo, a donde vaya o dónde esté tú siempre estás aquí— me dice mirándome a los ojos haciendo una seña al final señalándose el pecho de el lado izquierdo, y claro que no soy tonta el esta señalando hacia su corazón.

—Harry...— suspiró y siento como mi labio inferior comienza a temblar, el aprieta mi mano con la suya.

—Pero no es importante porque a partir de ahora no voy a dejar que nos separen nunca más, por ningún motivo, Herms.

Paso mi mano por atrás de su cuello atrayéndolo a mi, entierro mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. Siento como el me rodea la cintura con su brazo y con su otra mano me acaricia el cabello tiernamente.

—Siempre, Harry...

—Siempre, Hermione...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Durante un buen rato estuvimos ahí sentados, hablando de muchas cosas, como de Hogwarts, la especialidad, y algunas otras cosas sin importancia. Vimos el cálido atardecer, con sus tonalidades naranjas inundando el cielo y el comienzo de aquella brisa fresca que poco a poco va dando paso a la noche.

Al volver a la madriguera nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que Tonks y Teddy vinieron a cenar, el pequeño entusiasta de apenas unos dos años corre hasta que alcanza a Harry quien lo espera con los brazos bien abiertos.

—¡Haddy!— balbucea el pequeño en un grito de felicidad.

—Pero si es mi ahijado ¿te estás portando bien?— le pregunta Harry revolviéndole el cabello.

Entre balbuceos y unas cuantas palabras, la mayoría de ellas mal pronunciadas, el pequeño Teddy comienza a decirle a Harry todo lo que hizo en ese día. Veo cómo Harry lo mira maravillado, como si ese niño fuera todo su mundo.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena llegaron el señor Weasley y Remus, ambos con cara de cansancio pero alegres de ver a sus familias. Media hora más tarde nos sentamos a la mesa, a degustar un delicioso estofado de pollo que hizo la señora Weasley.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente todos poníamos atención a la anécdota que estaban contando los gemelos sobre unas nuevas grageas que duermen partes de el cuerpo según el color que tienen. Siento la cálida mano de Harry sobre la mía abajo de la mesa, acaricia mis nudillos suavemente, busco sus ojos con la mirada y los encuentro detallando mi rostro.

—En unos días que vayamos al Callejón Diagon debemos comprar unas de esas Harry, lo divertido que será ponerle unas cuantas en su bebida a Neville— dice Ronald estallando en carcajadas.

—Eso no es gracioso, Ronald Weasley— lo reprende su madre dedicándole una mirada de reproche.

—Hablando de el Callejón Diagon, debemos ir a recoger tu obsequio de cumpleaños— digo en voz bajita para que solo Harry me escuché, sus ojos me miran brillosos.

—¿Regaló? Herms, sabes que no debiste molestarte— dice Harry regalándome una bonita sonrisa.

—No es una molestia. Harry, lo sabes.

—Muchas gracias, Hermione, por pensar en mi.

Me rodea por la cintura con un brazo y me acerca a su cuerpo dándome calor, besa mi frente y murmura un "Gracias".

Después de la cena los Lupin se levantan de la mesa agradeciéndole a Molly por la deliciosa comida y dicen que ya deben irse. Todos nos despedimos de Remus y Tonks, el pequeño a Teddy ya estaba dormido en los brazos de su mamá. Harry se despide de ambos y cuando llega hasta el pequeño Teddy besa su pequeña frente y le acaricia sus azules cabellos.

—Espero verlos de nuevo muy pronto— dice el como despedida.

Ellos se van por la Red Flu, mientras tanto los demás comenzamos a despedirnos de los señores Weasley para retirarnos a descansar, Harry y yo subimos las escaleras, cuando llegamos al primer piso que es donde esta la habitación de Ginny Harry me abraza por la cintura.

—Buenas noches, Hermione— me dice dándome una pequeña sonrisa, después se acerca a mi lentamente haciendo que se me erice la piel, besa mi mejilla suavemente.

—Buenas noches Harry— le digo cuando se separa de mi.

Entro en la habitación que comparto con Luna y Ginny, después me giro para cerrar la puerta y veo cómo Harry me guiña un ojo antes de que yo termine de cerrar la puerta. Suelto un suspiro, Harry siempre hace que mi respiración se acelere y mi piel se erice, me pone tan nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo disfruto tanto estar con el.

Voy hasta mi baúl que está junto a mi cama pegada a la pared y busco mi pijama, que consiste en una sencilla bata de algodón hasta unos dedos más arriba de mi rodilla, me quito toda mi ropa y la acomodo dentro de mi baúl para después ponerme la bata.

Después de cambiarme de ropa me dirijo hasta el tocador, tomo mi cepillo y desenredó mi cabello lleno de rulos suaves. Retiró el maquillaje de mi cara, me aplicó un poco de crema y peino mi cabello en una trenza, una vez lista me acomodo en la cama y tomo el libro que está en mi mesita de noche.

—¿Hermione?— pregunta una dulce voz, veo hacia arriba y me encuentro con Luna quien está entrando en la habitación.

—Hola Luna— digo regalándole una sonrisa.

—Así que ¿ya estás más tranquila?— me pregunta sentándose a un lado de mi en la cama.

—Si, ahora ya me siento mejor y creo que no estoy tan ansiosa...

Es verdad que durante los últimos días he estado más intolerante de lo normal, yo al igual que todos los demás sabemos que se debe a que estaba nerviosa por el retraso que tuvo la llegada de Harry a la Madriguera por los mortífagos que siguen sueltos.

—Todo estará bien, confía en mi— me dice tomando mi mano y dándole un apretón suave.

—Ahora debo empezar a preocuparme por el nuevo año en Hogwarts, debo comenzar a estudiar para los finales y...- me callo abruptamente cuando Ginny entra como rayo en la habitación.

—Hermione, te adoro, pero por favor no hables de la escuela aun, tenemos una semana mas.

Luna y yo comenzamos a reírnos de manera escandalosamente ante la cara de sufrimiento de Ginny, cuando terminamos de reír vemos que ella nos pone mala cara.

—Tranquila Gin, todo estará bien, yo te ayudaré y saldrás con buenas calificaciones— le digo dándole una corta sonrisa.

—Es que de verdad quiero tener las calificaciones que me exigen para la prueba de el siguiente verano, aun no esta ni cerca la fecha y tengo muchos nervios— dice ella dejándose caer dramáticamente en la cama.

—Saldrá bien. Confía en ti.

Durante varias horas mantenemos una larga conversación en la que saltamos de un tema a otro sin importar que no tengan relación, reímos y bromeamos entre nosotros hasta la madrugada. Tan real, por un momento casi ni siquiera nos preocupamos por todo lo qué hay afuera, por los mortífagos, la guerra o Lord Voldemort.

Abro mis ojos abruptamente, siento el sudor frío en mi cuerpo y los latidos de mi corazón son muy rápidos, tanto que mi respiración es entrecortada. Mis ojos recorren la habitación que ya está medio iluminada por los rayos de sol que intentan colarse por debajo de las cortinas de la habitación de Ginny.

Entonces los recuerdos de mi sueño llegan a mi mente, golpeando rápido como un hechizo por la espalda.

Camino lento, entrando por la puerta semi abierta de una casa muy pintoresca, apenas entro y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, algo no esta bien. Avanzó por un pasillo largo, escuchó ruidos arriba, con mi varita en la mano subo poco a poco las escaleras sin hacer ruido.

Al llegar al primer piso, veo diferentes puertas, de pronto de una de ellas sale un alarido de dolor. Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirijo a la puerta de donde provienen esos gritos de dolor, tomo el pomo de la puerta, mi mano está temblando.

Abro la puerta y lo que veo me deja aterrorizada, es...

Mis ojos están llenos de lagrimas, los cierro y tomo una profunda respiración. Un ligero ronquido me devuelve a la realidad, abro mis ojos y veo a Ginny moviéndose en su cama. Mis dos amigas están profundamente dormidas.

Me levanto y camino hasta la puerta.

Harry.

Cuando escucho todo el desastre en la habitación abro mis ojos, veo que Ron rebusca entre las muchas cosas que tiene tiradas por su cuarto.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron?— preguntó desconcertado, el se ve que está enojado, tiene las mejillas con un color carmesí.

—Perdí el regalo para mi Luna, hoy cumplimos ocho meses de ser novios— explica de forma breve sin darme mucha información al respecto.

Ruedo mis ojos, me paso la mano por los ojos y busco mis lentes, me levanto de la cama y doy unos pasos hacia el.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?— pregunto temiendo que me diga que si.

El se rasca la nuca antes de contestarme —No, gracias Harry, ya lo encontraré— murmura entrando de nuevo en su armario. Voldemort bien podría haber escondido un horrocrux aquí, yo no lo habría encontrado.

Yo niego con la cabeza y me doy la vuelta, comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta disponiéndome a salir de ahí antes de que Ron comience a enloquecer por culpa de el dichoso regalo.

—AL FIN— grita el aludido, yo doy un respingo y me giro a verlo. Sale de el armario con un calcetín en el hombro, su cabello revuelto y su pijama desacomodada. Trae en sus manos una cajita de tamaño mediano.

—Me alegro— digo con una risita por lo bajo.

—En fin, deberíamos bajar a desayunar.

—Si, hagámoslo, muero de hambre.

Ambos bajamos las escaleras, Ron me habla sobre sus vacaciones y como Charlie le trajo un increíble libro sobre dragones. Cuando llegamos a la cocina nos damos cuenta de que somos los primeros en bajar, Molly tiene una gran pila de hotcakes en la mesa y diferentes cosas para acompañarlos.

—Buenos días, señora Weasley— digo entrando en la cocina, ella me sonríe y me da los buenos días.

Pero algo que veo por la ventana llama mi atención, Hermione está en los límites del bosque viendo hacia el cielo, lleva una bata de un fino algodón sobre su pijama.

—Está ahí desde hace un rato, la vi desde que baje.

Lo que Molly me dice solo me confirma lo que ya se, ella esta teniendo pesadillas de nuevo, como cuando todo termino. Me duele tanto recordar su expresión de dolor junto al llanto y los lamentos.

Estamos frente al director, sentados al otro lado de el en el escritorio de su oficina, atrás de nosotros están McGonagall, los señores Weasley, Ron y Luna.

-Lo siento tanto señorita Granger, cuando llegamos ellos...— la voz del director tiembla, y puedo escuchar que a él también le duele verla así —Ellos ya no estaban, no pudimos hacer nada.

Miro a Hermione y veo cómo su rostro está pálido, su mirada esta perdida en un rincón de la habitación, sus ojos están llenos de lagrimas y sus labios están secos. Aprieto su mano fría entre las mías sin obtener alguna reacción de su parte.

Luna se acerca por el otro lado de ella y dice su nombre, pero ella parece no estar ahí, Ron aprieta su hombro por atrás de la silla, mostrándole apoyo, pero sigue igual, sin decir ni hacer nada.

Hasta que su respiración se vuelve un poco más rápida, sus hombros comienzan a subir y bajar y se escucha el primer gemido de dolor. Sus mejillas están mojadas por los trazos que dejan las lagrimas que comienzan a rodar por ellas. Su mirada triste y vacía me voltea a ver, no puedo verla así.

—Dime que no es cierto...— solloza muy bajito, y eso es todo lo que necesito para atraerla hasta mi pecho donde empieza a sollozar casa vez más fuerte.

Me rompe escucharla así, ella es fuerza y valentía, no puede estarle pasando esto.

Niego con mi cabeza sintiendo una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla, se que Molly y Ronald lo notan, ellos piensan lo mismo que yo. Salgo al patio por la puerta de la cocina sin hacer ruido, avanzo hacia ella y cuando la tengo a algunos metros escucho sus sollozos.

Camino hasta que mi pecho choca contra su espalda, haciendo que ella se sobresalté, la envuelvo con mis brazos y hundo mi nariz en su cabello. Siento como ella comienza a llorar con mas fuerza, con mis manos acaricio sus brazos y beso su cabeza.

—Tranquila nena, estaremos bien.

—Todo esto...— dice en un sollozo. — Esto es lo más parecido que tengo a una familia ahora.

Y soy completamente consiente de a qué se refiere, yo también me he sentido muchas veces así respecto a la familia Weasley, nuestros amigos y las personas de la orden.

—Tú eres mi familia, Hermione— digo en su oído, la siento estremecerse entre mis brazos para después recargar su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Nunca me dejes, Harry.

—No lo haré, lo prometo. Ahora vamos a que desayunes algo, hermosa.

Hago que se gire entre mis brazos y con una de mis manos le limpio los ratos de lagrimas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos hinchados se ven tristes y eso me duele, porque ella merece solo ser feliz siempre.

Tomo su mano y la llevo de nuevo al interior de la casa, donde varios pares de ojos nos miran. Luna ya está sentada a un lado de Ron, quien come tostadas con mermelada de piña, también los gemelos ya están abajo, ambos me regalan muecas tristes. Yo sé bien que todos aquí aprecian mucho a Hermione y les duele también verla así, con tanta depresión.

—Siéntate cariño, te prepararé algo delicioso para desayunar— le dice Molly a Hermione mirándola maternalmente. —Tú también, Harry.

Hermione y yo nos sentamos a la mesa, es muy obvio que Hermione se siente observada por ellos, por lo que mantiene sus ojos clavados en la mesa. Pero Fred se encarga de deshacerse de la incomodidad del ambiente comenzando a hacer chistes sobre una marca que tiene Ron debajo de su barbilla haciendo que los demás rían.

Poco a poco terminan de bajar el resto de los integrantes de la familia y todos desayunan sentados en la larga mesa, yo no suelto ni por un momento la mano de Hermione que está entrelazada con la mía, ella ya está más animada, incluso se ríe un poco de las bromas de Fred y George.

—Por cierto, Harry y Hermione ¿cuando nos dirán por fin que están saliendo?— pregunta George con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro haciendo que Hermione se ponga de mil colores.

—Porque la verdad es que aunque ustedes piensen que no nos damos cuenta, nosotros lo notamos todo... Todo ese amor que desprenden— se burla Fred siguiéndole la broma a su gemelo, me tensó, ellos no pueden estar traicionándome de esa manera.

—Nosotros no salimos...— murmura Hermione, mi corazón siente un vacío ante su rápida negativa.

—¡Debo decirle a Viktor! Estará encantado de saberlo— dice Fleur con emoción, yo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Hermione ya no habla con el— digo de manera ácida, creo que mi molestia es evidente, pero la verdad no me importa.

—Incluso creo que a Georgie le encantaría invitarte a salir— dice Ronald burlón, haciendo que el aludido pase una mano por su cabello y le regale una sonrisa coqueta a mi Hermione.

—¡Nadie saldrá con ella!— digo más alto de lo que pretendía.

Hermione.

La voz de Harry sale en un rugido, su mano aprieta la mía mucho más fuerte que antes pero sin lastimarme, no deja de enviarle miradas asesinas a Ronald y a los gemelos, quienes disimulan muy mal la diversión en sus rostros.

No entiendo porque Harry reacciona de esa manera. "Tal vez solo intenta cuidarte" me dice la vocecita en mi cabeza, y la verdad es que suena lógico. "O tal vez le gustas tanto como el a ti" dice la otra vocecita que también habita ahí arriba, eso ni siquiera es probable.

Maldición. Me convertí en una loca que escucha distintas voces en su cabeza, genial.

—¡Ya basta!— el sonido de la voz de Molly me sobresalta y me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

Harry adquirió un color furia en sus mejillas, tiene el ceño bien fruncido y parece que en cualquier momento se levanta y mata a Ronald, el aludido ahora tiene una cara de entre miedo y disculpa que me confunde.

—Debo reconocer que hacen una pareja preciosa— dice Molly con un ligero sonrojo dándonos una sonrisa, el señor Weasley la mira con censura. —Pero eso no significa que deban molestarlos, así que donde yo los vuelva a oír limpiarán la habitación de Ronald ¿entendieron?

—Si mamá— dicen los tres pelirrojos en un murmullo.

Siento como adquiero un ligero rubor, tal vez nunca me he sonrojado tanto en mi vida como hoy. El desayuno continúa tranquilo, cuando termina Luna, Ginny y yo nos ofrecemos a limpiar la cocina, después de agradecernos la señora Weasley se va al Callejón Diagon en compañía de los gemelos quienes van a abrir la tienda de bromas, el señor Weasley por su parte se despide y se va al ministerio, Bill y Fleur también se despiden diciendo que deben ir a arreglar algunos preparativos para su próxima boda.

—Y nos volvemos a quedar solos— dice Ron en un suspiro dejándose caer en una silla.

—Deberían dejarnos salir a hacer algo— murmura Ginny negando con su cabeza.

—Dejen de quejarse y mejor ocúpense— los regaño, todos se giran para mirarme. —Ronald, tú y Harry deberían bajar la listas de materiales que necesitaremos este año para ver qué nos hace falta.

—Pero Hermione...

—Pero nada Ron, hagámosle caso— lo interrumpe Harry, dejándolo a la mitad de la queja, lo toma por el suéter y se lo lleva casi arrastrando por las escaleras.

—Tú Luna encárgate de limpiar la mesa y tú Gin de las ollas, yo lavaré los platos— digo levantándome de la mesa.

—Pero espera...

—Debes decirnos que está pasando entre tú y Harry— dice Luna moviendo sus cejas de manera sugestiva haciendo reír a Ginny.

—No pasa nada entre nosotros...— digo frunciendo el ceño, ambas me fulminan con la mirada.

—¿Cuando te animaras a decirle lo que sientes por el?— pregunta Luna rodando los ojos.

—No puedo decírselo, el ni siquiera se fija en mi, solo me ve como si mejor amiga.

—Deja de darnos excusas, Hermione, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, no puede ser que no te des cuenta de que lo traes loco— dice la pelirroja señalándome con un dedo.

—Ay chicas— digo en medio de un suspiro. —Ustedes saben que lo único que tengo ahora es a ustedes, mis amigos. Y yo no planeo arruinar mi relación con Harry por algo qué tal vez sea momentáneo.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Hermione eres hermosa, fuerte, valiente y muy inteligente ¿tú crees que Harry dejaría ir a alguien así?— me pregunta Luna incrédula.

—¿A quién no debo dejar ir?— su voz me sobresalta y se que en este momento debo estar muy sonrojada. —¿Y bien? ¿Hermione?


	2. Capítulo2

CAPÍTULO DOS

Harry.

En el momento en que salimos de la cocina me dirijo hasta Ronald y le doy un fuerte golpe en la nuca, el suelta un gemido de dolor y se acaricia donde lo golpee, se gira para verme y me fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa?— me pregunta con voz resentida, yo me limito a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿qué fue eso en el desayuno?— pregunto enojado, el me sonríe burlón.

—Harry todos sabemos lo que te pasa con ella, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta— dice el encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando su camino por las escaleras, yo lo sigo.

—Sabes que no podemos estar juntos, no voy a arriesgarla, aun hay mortífagos que no me dejan en paz— murmuro sintiendo el vacío en mi estomago.

Ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, sin importar la situación o el peligro al que debamos enfrentarnos, siempre ha estado para mi. Se que es la bruja más valiente e inteligente en el mundo, pero ella ya no merece sufrir más, se merece a alguien que solo pueda hacerla feliz y que no le de mas dolor.

—Deja que ella decida eso, si estar contigo es un riego que quiere o no correr— me dice Ron dándose la vuelta y mirándome acusador. —Debes darle la oportunidad de que ella tome esa decisión.

—No quiero que ella se sienta presionada tampoco, ahora está viviendo muchas cosas y es claro que después de la muerte de sus padres y la guerra ella está muy afectada— me excuso, yo sé que la verdadera razón es mi miedo a que ella salga más lastimada por mi culpa.

—No Harry, debemos aceptar que ella está en depresión, y eso es algo normal porque sus padres murieron— dice dándose la vuelta y siguiendo su camino. —Nosotros debemos estar para ella y darle apoyo para que se recupere, se de cuenta de que no está sola y acepte la realidad.

La realidad es que mataron a sus padres por tu culpa.

—Y ya deja de dramatizar pensando que es tu culpa, porque no lo es Harry Potter, esto pudo haber pasado con cualquier persona que te haya visto aunque sea una vez— me regaña abriendo la puerta de su habitación para comenzar a revolver sus cosas buscando la lista.

Dumbledore y Remus también me dijeron que yo no tengo la culpa de la muerte de los padres de Hermione, pero yo me siento mal, me siento responsable cada vez que la veo llorando o lamentándose por no haber escondido mejor a sus padres.

—No puedo evitar sentirme así, como si yo la lastimara.

—Harry eres la única persona que no se da cuenta de que Hermione te ama, pero no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere abrir los ojos. O como se diga el dicho ese.

—Si la volvieran a herir por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría.

Ronald se da la vuelta para verme, puedo darme cuenta que la lista ya está entre sus manos. Me dedica una mirada fulminante y frunce el ceño.

—Nadie va a herirla, para eso estamos aquí, para protegerla y cuidarla siempre. Y ya me canse de escucharte decir tanta tontería, ahora comprendo porque mi madre siempre me manda a callar, debo darle créditos por no haberme sellado los labios.

Veo cómo pasa frente a mi para salir por la puerta y comenzar a bajar las escaleras, yo niego con mi cabeza y suspiro resignado para después comenzar a seguirlo. Conforme nos vamos acercando a la cocina puedo escuchar las voces de las chicas hablando, pero sin distinguir realmente qué dice cada una. Pero cuando estamos a unos pasos de la entrada a la cocina un comentario hace que me pare en seco, tomo a Ron del suéter jalándolo para que no entre en la cocina y este me mira mal ante la brusquedad.

—...hermosa, fuerte, valiente y muy inteligente ¿tú crees que Harry dejaría ir a alguien así?— pregunta la voz de Luna, me quedo paralizado con mil preguntas dándome vuelta en la cabeza.

Solo pasan unos segundos antes de que entre en la cocina, las veo concentradas en su discusión, así que lo aprovecho.

—¿A quién no debo dejar ir?— pregunto sobresaltándolas, Luna y Ginny me miran mal ante el susto repentino, pero quien más me interesa solo enrojece y baja su mirada a la mesa. —¿Y bien? ¿Hermione?

—Nosotras... Yo...— tartamudea nerviosa.

—A Hermione— contesta Luna con toda naturalidad, la aludida abre los ojos desmesuradamente y ve a la rubia con ojos asesinos. —Le dijimos que no puede irse a vivir sola pero ella insiste, así que le dijimos que no dejarías que lo hiciera porque cualquiera podría querer secuestrarla o algo.

Que astuta brujita, ni que no supiera que me está mintiendo. Sin embargo asiento con mi cabeza y me volteo a mirar a Hermione que parece haber recuperado su color.

—En eso tienen razón, aunque mi Hermione es tan terca— digo en medio de un muy fingido suspiro caminando hasta ella.

—Deberíamos ponernos a terminar nuestras tareas— nos apresura la castaña sin darle importancia a mis palabras, yo sonrío de medio lado viéndola.

Hermione.

Los últimos días de vacaciones se fueron rápido, con Harry y los chicos nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir al Callejón Diagon dos días antes de regresar a Hogwarts, para tener todo preparado y no estar con las prisas.

—Herm, Remus y Tonks ya llegaron— dice Harry al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Ginny.

Los Lupin se ofrecieron a acompañarnos al Callejón para que así Molly estuviera más tranquila, aunque yo creo que no es necesario al igual que los chicos, pero ellos insistieron.

—Ya voy.

Acomodo una liga de tela en mi cabello para así sostenerlo lejos de mi rostro y me aplico un poco de brillo en los labios, veo mi reflejo en el espejo y después de tomar la lista con los materiales que debemos conseguir abro la puerta encontrándome a Harry recargado contra la pared.

—Eres tan hermosa— me dice Harry en un suspiro haciendo que mis mejillas adquieran un color rosado.

—Debemos darnos prisa— murmuró negando con mi cabeza y comenzando a bajar las escaleras con el detrás de mi.

Cuando llego al final de las escaleras veo que Tonks y Remus están sentados en el salón.

—Buenos días— digo acercándome a ellos para saludarlos.

—Hola Hermione— dicen ellos devolviéndome el saludo.

Ron, Luna y Ginny aparecen por la puerta de la cocina, al parecer acaban de desayunar. Harry y yo lo hicimos desde más temprano y después nos fuimos a arreglar y estar listos a tiempo.

—Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos— indica Remus levantándose del sillón.

Los Lupin salen de la casa y una vez afuera nos acercamos para poder desaparecernos, siento el ya conocido tirón en el estómago y después al abrir mis ojos diviso el largo Callejón Diagon.

—Bueno chicos, Remus y yo nos quedaremos por aquí, ustedes vayan a comprar lo que necesiten y nos vemos en 2 horas en el Caldero Chorreante— dice Tonks regalándonos una sonrisa.

—Cualquier cosa que llegará a pasar no quiero que se expongan, esto va para ti, Harry— indica Remus con severidad, Harry asiente con la cabeza. —Bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Vemos cómo la pareja comienza a caminar tomada de la mano y desaparecen por el principio del Callejón.

—Entonces ¿que hacemos primero?

Ante la pregunta de Luna yo saco el pergamino con la lista de mi bolsillo trasero y lo extiendo.

—Pues podemos dividirnos lo que debemos comprar...— murmuró concentrada en la lista, revisando que no se nos olvide nada.

—Eso está perfecto, Lunita y yo vamos a comprar la tinta y los libros— dice Ronald tomando la mano de la rubia y regalándole una mirada pícara que me hace rodar los ojos.

—Yo voy por el caldero que falta y por las cosas para el mantenimiento de las escobas.

—Está bien, entonces yo puedo ir por el pergamino y tú Harry puedes ir a Gringotts.

Todos asienten con la cabeza y es así como nos dividimos. Comienzo a caminar por el Callejón, pero me paro cuando siento una mano entrelazándose con la mía, asustada alzo la vista y me encuentro con la bonita sonrisa de Harry.

—Creí que irías a Gringotts— murmuró caminando de nuevo con el a mi lado.

—No iba a dejarte sola. Y podemos hacerlo juntos, no creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo.

Asiento con la cabeza, al pasar por afuera de una tienda donde venden cosas antiguas recuerdo que no he recogido el regalo de Harry, busco con mi mirada la tienda de quidditch y jalo a Harry hasta la entrada. El me mira confundido.

—Vamos a recoger algo— explicó antes de que pregunte.

Entramos y entonces me suelto de su agarre, voy hasta el mostrador y espero a que el tendero me atienda.

—Buenos días señorita ¿en que puedo ayudarle?— me pregunta amablemente el anciano frente a mi.

—Buenos días, quisiera recoger un paquete, aquí tengo la nota— murmuro extendiéndole el pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

—Ya se lo traigo— me dice regalándome una sonrisa amable antes de irse a buscar mi compra.

Dirijo mi mirada a Harry, quien me espera pacientemente a un lado de la puerta, cuando se da cuenta que lo miro me regala una sonrisa. Se la devuelvo y después me giro a mirar al tendero que ya trae mi paquete en la manos. Es una pequeña caja que le cabe en ambas manos.

—Disfrute su compra— me dice dándome el paquete.

—Muchas gracias.

Lo tomo y me doy la vuelta para dirigirme hasta Harry, cuando llegó hasta el le sonrió.

—Ya podemos irnos— le digo, el asiente con su cabeza, toma el pequeño paquetito de entre mis manos y lo guarda con cuidado en su mochila a la que le puse un hechizo indetectable de extensión.

Me vuelve a tomar de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y caminamos hasta la puerta saliendo del local, caminamos por el Callejón Diagon hasta que llegamos a la entrada del banco Gringotts.

—¿Quieres ir a alguna otra parte?— me pregunta Harry cuando al fin salimos de Gringotts.

—Pues aún quedan una hora antes de que debamos reunirnos con Remus y Tonks— murmuró viendo mi reloj de muñeca.

—Podemos ir a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante en lo que los chicos terminan lo suyo— propone, yo asiento con mi cabeza.

Al llegar nos dirigimos a una mesa vacía y nos sentamos, después de unos minutos de ver la carta Harry se levanta para pedir unas bebidas en la barra y cuando vuelve se sienta acercando la silla más a mi lado.

—Harry ¿me prestas el paquete que recogí en la tienda de Quidditch?— le pido regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro— dice el escrutándole con la mirada curioso para después buscar en su mochila el paquete, me lo entrega y yo lo miro.

—Es una mala envoltura, pero espero que te guste ¡feliz cumpleaños Harry!— le digo regalándole una sonrisa tímida.

El abre sus ojos con sorpresa y en su mirada refleja emoción, toma el pequeño paquetito de entre mis manos y lentamente comienza a desenvolverlo con cuidado. Cuando termina de desenvolverlo se encuentra con una cajita de madera y cuando la abre abre aun más sus ojos, con su mirada busca la mía y me regala una bella sonrisa.

—Hermione ¡está increíble!— me dice sonriéndome, alcanza mi mano sobre la mesa y me da un suave apretón en agradecimiento.

—Espero que te guste, es para...

—Es para matar mi escoba, pero Hermione, no debiste, esto es muy caro.

La cajita contiene un tintero y una pluma especiales, son para ponerle cualquier tipo de leyenda a los mangos de las escobas y aunque estas sufran algún tipo de accidente ese se conserva.

—No es nada Harry, solo quería que pudieras llevar un poquito de mi en tu escoba cada que vueles— le digo en voz baja sonrojándome un poco.

El vuelve a mirar el contenido de la cajita con admiración y eso hace que mi pecho se infle de orgullo, siempre dudo mucho en que regalarle, pero me encanta saber que siempre elijo bien.

—Tus regalos siempre son los mejores, Hermione, a veces me sorprende lo bien que me conoces— dice el acercando su silla un ocho más a mi lado.

—Siempre me pone nerviosa hacerte regalos— le confieso apretando sus manos.

—Pues desde que tengo memoria siempre me han encantado los regalo que me haces— dice acercando su rostro al mío.

Siento su aliento chocar contra mis labios, siento como mi piel se eriza y cierro mis ojos automáticamente. Me tiemblan las manos y siento un escalofrío recorrer mis espalda.

—Hermione...— dice Harry en un murmullo, abro mis ojos lentamente y lo veo a través de mis pestañas, el se encuentra sonrojado y también luce un poco nervioso.

—Chicos no saben lo que acabamos de ver...

La voz de Ronald me saca de mis ensoñaciones, haciendo que me despegue de Harry de golpe. Volteo a donde proviene la voz de Ronald, el viene caminando de la mano de Luna, quien me sonríe de manera insinuante.

—Hola tórtolos— dice Ron burlón cuando llega hasta nosotros, yo ruedo los ojos.

—¿Qué dices que vieron?— le pregunta Harry cambiando de tema drásticamente.

—Vimos a Malfoy, el hurón estaba paseándose por el Callejón, comprando túnicas y libros— dice el sentándose, en la mesa con nosotros.

—Eso significa que el...

—¡Volverá a Hogwarts!— dice Ron casi en un grito completando mi oración.

—Pues yo pienso que eso es fantástico— digo tomando un poco de mi bebida de fresa.

—Hermione ¿por qué dices eso?— dice Ron escandalizado, yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Ronald es una buena oportunidad para todos, para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y poder terminar nuestros estudios— le digo haciendo un ademán con la mano intentando restarle importancia.

—Pero es el hurón, l es un mortífago, yo no entiendo porque...

—Ronald basta, Hermione tiene mucha razón, todos necesitamos de esta oportunidad— lo regaña Harry, yo lo miro con una ceja levantada. —No te sorprendas, yo también pienso que el merece una oportunidad para enmendarse.

—Ya Ronnie, ellos tienen razón— dice Luna acariciando su brazo.

Cambiamos de tema rápidamente, hablamos de cualquier cosa, hasta que vemos a Ginny entrar por la puerta que conecta con el Callejón. Ella trae una sonrisa de enamorada pintada en el rostro.

—Hola chicos— dice ella sentándose en la silla que queda libre en nuestra mesa, pone las compras en el suelo y nos sonríe.

—Que sonrisa tan grande— murmura Luna burlona, a ella se le nota la diversión en el rostro.

—Si, hasta pareciera que te encontraste con alguien especial—digo yo soltando una risita burlona, los chicos nos miran con confusión, Luna y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice.

—No me molesten y mejor díganme como les fue ¿consiguieron todo lo que estaban buscando?- pregunta restándole importancia a lo anterior tomando un sorbo de la malteada de Ron.

—Así es, aparte casi ni nos tardamos buscando las cosas.

—Oigan ¿no les parece extraño que Remus y Tonks no hayan llegado aún?— nos pregunta Harry viendo su reloj de muñeca, yo veo la hora en el mío y me doy cuenta de que ya son más de las 2.

—Ya paso la hora en la que dijeron que nos reuniríamos aquí— murmuro volteándome para ver a Harry, sus ojos reflejan preocupación.

Entrelazo nuestras manos y le doy un suave apretón, se que le preocupa que les pudiera pasar algo y también que los mortífagos pudieran estar relacionados con eso, sé que muchas veces se culpa por todo lo qué pasa, pero el no es el responsable de nada.

—Tranquilo Harry, ellos deben estar bien— le digo regalándole una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Si a ellos les pasara algo Herm, yo no...

—Harry tranquilo, mira usen viene ahí— dice Ron señalando con su cabeza a la puerta.

Todos volteamos hacia el lugar donde señalo Ron anteriormente, veo a Remus y Tonks cruzando el umbral de la entrada a el Caldero Chorreante, pero mi sorpresa llega después, cuando veo al hombre completamente vestido de colores oscuros, lleva el cabello largo hasta la barbilla en la une se ve una barba de candado algo tupida. Caminan con pasos lentos dirigiéndose hasta nosotros, mi mirada viaja hasta Harry, usen tiene la boca ligeramente abierta al igual que los ojos, pero después sus labios forman una sonrisa y achica sus ojos, se para de un brinco y...

—Sirius , volviste— dice emocionado caminando hasta encontrarse con su padrino.

Sirius Black estuvo por algunos meses ayudando en una investigación para la Orden, sobre unos mortífagos fugitivos que no hacían más un causar problemas.

—Te prometí que volvería pronto, aunque se alargará mi viaje un poco más de lo planeado— le responde abrazándolo efusivamente.

—Ya se pondrán al tanto de todo en la Madriguera— dice Remus apresurándonos. —es hora de irnos.

Harry le da un asentimiento de cabeza, toma las bolsas con nuestras compras y me toma de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Todos nos juntamos y yo cierro mis ojos, siento el ya reconocido jalón en mi estómago y unos segundos después cuando abro mis ojos estamos en la sala de La Madriguera.

—Chicos, que bueno que ya volvieron— dice Molly saliendo de la cocina, al ver al nuevo integrante del grupo abre los ojos sorprendida.

—Hola Molly ¿qué tal todo?— saluda Sirius saludándola con su mano.

—Estábamos tan preocupados por ti.

Molly se acerca y lo toma por las mejillas, revisando que este bien y que no tenga ni un rasguño, cuando se cerciora deja un suave y maternal beso en su mejilla.

—Estoy perfecto, solo que tuve algunos contratiempos en la misión.

Harry.

Durante la cena, nos acompañaron algunos miembros de la orden, todos charlaban con Sirius hablando sobre esa misión. Me parece un poco extraño que nunca mencionen de que trataba o donde fue, pero ya tendré yo tiempo de preguntarle después.

Por ahora me concentro en observar a Hermione, ella se ve tan bonita, tan serena. Me encanto el regalo que me hizo por mi cumpleaños, ella siempre piensa en los mejores regalos.

—¿Por qué la miras tanto?— escuchó una voz preguntándome en voz baja, yo me giro para mirar a la persona dueña de la voz y me encuentro con mi padrino quien me mira divertido.

—Por nada— digo adquiriendo un poco de color en mis mejillas, me remuevo incómodo en mi silla.

—Ella es muy inteligente y hermosa, deberías decírselo...— me dice el dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Yo lo sé, es una de las mucha razones por las que estoy enamorada de ella Sirius— le digo en un susurro.

Al terminar la cena, la mayoría de las personas presente comienzan a irse, cuando Sirius se levanta de la mesa se gira para verme.

—Voy a irme, pero volveré a verte antes de que vuelva a Hogwarts— me dice revolviendo mi cabello, yo le regalo una sonrisa y asiento con a cabeza.

—Está bien, no me iría sin verte primero, debemos hablar algunas cosas antes de que deba volver a Hogwarts— digo levantándome para darle un abrazo.

—Volveré a casa con Esmeralda, a pesar de que la vi un par de veces durante el viaje, la extraño mucho.

Se escuchan algunos suspiros de fondo, yo sonrío ligeramente y siento com Hermione aprieta mi mano dándome una sonrisita cómplice.

Esmeralda en una bruja con la que Sirius coincidió durante la guerra, ella es muy noble, leal y muy amable. Además veo a que mi padrino es mucho más feliz cuando está con ella, todos los fantasmas que trajo con el cuando lo liberaron de Azkaban. Ellos por ahora tienen una relación e incluso viven juntos en la casa de ella, Sirius no quiso seguir viviendo en el cuartel y por eso me regaló la propiedad.

—Salúdala de mi parte— le pido a Sirius, el me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Después de que Sirius termina de despedirse, se desaparece con un crack, me volteo para mirar a Hermione y la veo dando un suave y tierno bostezo, yo sonreído levemente y acaricio una de sus mejillas delicadamente, ella se sonroja un poco y me regala una tímida sonrisa.

—Es hora de que vayamos a descansar— le digo sin quitar mi mano de su mejilla.

Ambos nos levantaos de la mesa y tras disculparnos, nos dirigimos a las escaleras para empezar a subir hasta nuestras habitaciones. Al llegar a la habitación de Ginny veo como Hermione se recarga del marco de la puerta.

—Buena noches, hermosa— le digo en un susurro acercándome para besar u mejilla, cuando me voy a separar de ella pasa una mano por mi cuello y me atrae a ella abrazándome con fuerza.

—Gracias por existir, Harry— murmura en mi oído dándome un beso en el costado de mi rostro.

Después de eso ella se aleja de mi y ñora en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, yo suspiro con pesadez, ella es lo mas hermoso de mi vida, pero no quisiera que la hirieran por mi culpa. No lo permitiría nunca.

Hermione.

Me despierto sintiendo los rayos de sol iluminando mi rostro, ayer estábamos todas tan cansadas que no cerramos las cortinas. Al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con que Ginny y Luna ya no están en la habitación, me levanto de la cama colocándome mis pantuflas alrededor de mis pies.

Camino hasta el pequeño tocador en la habitación de Ginny y tomo el cepillo, lo paso varias veces por mi cabello alborotado y me pongo mi bata que está en los pies de mi cama. Escucho unos golpes en la puerta, me acerco a la puerta y al abrirla me encuentro con el dueño de mi sonrisa favorita.

—Buenos días, preciosa— me dice el pelinegro, sus ojos esmeralda brillan emocionados.

—Buenos días, Harry ¿qué tal dormiste?— le pregunto haciéndome a un lado para que entre.

—Estuvo bastante tranquila la noche— me dice sentándose en la cama, yo voy hasta mi baúl para sacar mi ropa. —¿Y tú, como dormiste?

—Dormí bien, Harry, muchas gracias.

—Se te pegaron las sabanas hoy— murmura el divertido, yo me sonrojo ligeramente, pero hago un gesto con mi mano para restarle importancia. —Hoy me voy a ver con Sirius en la tarde, para platicar y así el pueda contarme de que se trataba la misión a la que tuvo que ir.

—Eso está muy bien, espero que puedan hablar de todo lo que necesitan antes de que nos vayamos a Hogwarts mañana.

—Bueno, yo solo venía a despedirme porque seguramente el ya llego por mi, pero no te preocupes que regreso antes de que caiga la noche.

Se acerca a mi y me abraza por la cintura, yo envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, siento como entierra sus cara en mi cabello y después suspira.

—Adiós Harry, nos vemos más tarde.

—Adiós nena, cuídate mucho y extráñame— me dice dándome un suave beso en el cuello.

—Tu también cuídate mucho— le digo cuando nos separamos, besa mi frente brevemente y después sale de la habitación dejándome sola.

El olor a café inunda mis fosas nasales, Molly está frente a la estufa preparándome un café bien cargado. Ginny y Luna me ven desde el otro lado de la mesa, ambas me miran preocupadas y yo solo puedo ver el reloj cada tanto.

—Ya verás que ellos están bien, solo se les hizo un poco tarde— me dice Luna prestando mi mano por sobre la mesa.

Harry me prometió que volvería notes de que e hiciera de noche, ya pasaron muchas horas y el no ha regresado. Por cada minuto qué pasa no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ellos.

Se escucha un crack desde afuera, yo volteo alarmada buscando afuera e origen de el sonido, diviso el cabello negro de Harry afuera, yo suelto un grito ahogado y salgo corriendo de la cocina.

—¡Harry!— digo con la voz aguda de la preocupación, cuando llego hasta el lo abrazo y después me separo para verlo completo, busco alguna herida o algo que me diga que estaba en peligro, pero no.

—Hermione, no sabes la noticia que traigo y...

—Y nada Harry ¡nada!— le digo empujándolo ligeramente. —Estuve preocupada por horas, y tu regresas como si nada.

El me mira algo sorprendido, pero después, cuando ve qué hay lagrimas bajando por mi rostro me toma de la mano y me jala hasta su cuerpo, abrazándome con mucha fuerza.

—Perdóname nena, de verdad lo siento, pero es que me tarde porque Sirius y yo fuimos a casa de los pares de Esmeralda— dice emocionado, yo ante la información que me da lo miro sorprendida separándome ligeramente de el pero sin dejar de abrazarlo. —¡Por fin le pidió matrimonio! El compro el anillo en su viaje y fuimos a pedir su mano.

—¿Y qué dijo ella?- le pregunto desplegando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Le dijo que si Herm, se van a casar— dice Harry feliz, me toma de la cintura y me Eva a su cuerpo abrazándome otra vez.

Después de estar unos minutos abrazados, Harry me toma de la mano y camina hasta la casa, entramos por la cocina encontrándome con un el resto de la familia Weasley nos espera en la cocina para saber un paso.

—Harry, al fin llegas— dice Molly regalándole una sonrisa maternal.

—¡Les traigo una noticia increíble!— les dice, su sonrisa amenaza con dividir su cara y yo suspiro al verlo tan feliz.

—¿Una noticia? ¿Qué noticia, Harry?

—Sirius pidió la mano de Esmeralda— dice Harry haciendo que todos los presentes abran los ojos viéndonos sorprendidos. —¡Y ella le dijo que si!

Todos comienzan a hacerle muchas preguntas a Harry, y es ahí cuando el comienza a explicarnos todo lo qué pasó esa tarde.

Nos contó que mientras el y Sirius comían hablaron de distintas cosas, y que mientras hablaban sobre el viaje que había hecho le contó que había comprado un anillo con el que le gustaría pedirle matrimonio a Esmeralda. Pero también le dijo que no se atrevía a decírselo porque sentía era muy precipitad, así que Harry lo animo y fueron a buscarla a casa de sus padres donde Sirius se lo propuso y se quedaron a cenar.

—Pero ninguna comida como la tuya, Molly— dice abrazando a la señora Weasley, ella se sonroja y aprieta una mejilla de Harry con cariño.

—Lo bueno es que estás bien, Harry— dice Molly dando por terminada a la conversación. —Chicos los mejor es que vayan a dormir ya, porque mañana debemos estar listos temprano.

Los chicos y yo nos levantamos de la mesa y damos las buenas noches a los señores Weasley, a los gemelos, a Bill y a Fleur. Caminamos hasta la sala y subimos por las escaleras hagas las habitaciones, cuando llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ginny me giro hacia Harry.

—Que bueno que no te pasó nada, me tenías preocupada— murmuro abrazándolo.

—Te prometo que siempre voy a estar bien, Herm, para ti— me dice devolviéndome el abrazo.

—Buenas noches Harry, descansa— le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla para después entrar en la habitación de Ginny.


End file.
